


A Most Incriminating Phone Bill

by folddownthemiddle



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folddownthemiddle/pseuds/folddownthemiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the ‘calls a sex line for a dare’ on that list of AUs post on tumblr. It's pretty much all fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The laughter of the other boys faded away as Kevin crept into the study.

The generosity of the Price family had afforded a small gathering for all the local boys recently returned from their missions. Unfortunately, the locations and events of these missions had given the boys both an addictive taste of freedom and a craving to finally mispend their youth. As a result, alcohol had been smuggled in, Truth or Dare had been selected, and Kevin was currently under obligation to call a sex line.

He picked up the phone and dialled with sweaty fingers. He didn’t even know what kind of line he was ringing.

Each brisk ring sent Kevin’s heart into a fresh set of palpitations.

“Hello there. How may I serve you tonight?”

A man answered. A man with a soft, lilting voice.

“You can, erm…well…” He trailed off, blushing already.

“Don’t be shy. We can do anything you want, I’m all yours.” A long, sensual sigh. “Tell me how you want me.”

Oh God. Oh sweet God in Heaven he couldn’t do this. “I…I don’t. Look, just slow down there one second.”

“That’s fine sweetie. You’re in charge here.” The voice was suddenly cheerful, reassuring and achingly familiar. But it couldn’t be…

“Wait, sweetie?”

“Oh sorry! Would you like me to call you something else? Maybe ‘sir’? I know some people prefer ‘master’ but it might be a little over the top, you sound nervous. Unless you want it the other way around! Boy? Pet? ‘Slut’ seems to be very popular at the moment.”

“No! I mean…no. You can call me Kev-  _shoot_  erm, Thomas! You can call me Thomas.”

Kevin crossed his fingers so hard that they hurt, hoping against hope his slip up had gone unnoticed.   
No such luck.

“Is that…Is that  _you_  Kevin Price?”

Oh wonderful. He had two choices: hang up immediately and face a suitably juvenile forfeit, or try to brazen this out.

The voice babbled on. “What on earth is a good little Mormon like you doing calling a sex line? I never thought you’d have any trouble getting laid.”

Hearing Connor McKinley, sweet Connor McKinley who had caused more Hell Dreams in Uganda than his Starbucks loyalty card, talk so frankly about sex threatened to short circuit Kevin’s still rather teenage brain.

“It’s…it’s a dare. It was this or go streaking,” he spluttered. Attempting to regain a little dignity, he demanded, “More to the point, what’s a former  _district leader_  doing working for a sex line?”

A crackling silence. Then, finally, “It’s kind of a long story.”

“I’ve got time, I don’t want to go back to this party. I heard the words ‘body shots’ as I was leaving.” This was true, but Kevin mostly just wanted to hear the sound of the other man’s voice. It had been too long.

“Honestly? A friend from high school, an ex-Mormon, who…went off the rails a little called me when I got back. Apparently, his parents kicked him out after he seduced the debate team leader in the janitor’s closet. It was the history teacher who found them, goodness knows what he was looking for in there…Sorry, that’s not exactly relevant.”

“That’s ok Con.”

“Well anyway, this boy tells me one day that our local bishop, Bishop Bryson, got himself into hot water financially. It turns out he’d been using church funds to pay for calls to lines like this.”

“What? You mean…gay ones?”

“Exactly. The very bishop who recommended that my parents take me to conversion therapy for the most miserable year of my life.”

“Geez. I’m sorry Con.”

“It’s not so bad. You might say I fulfilled my own little ‘oath of vengeance’. I got this boy to give me the bishop’s favourite number to call. I rang them up, asked for the odd bit of work, and was hired immediately. I guess the whole ‘fresh out of show choir innocence thing’ sells well. It wasn’t long before I heard his voice on the other end.”

“What did you do?”

There was a quiet chuckle. “It turns out that Bishop Bryson had a bit of a thing for authority. He liked to get off while a sweet little missionary told him to spank himself and said what a dirty boy he was, and how he needed to be punished. And I could always be relied upon to be so wonderfully cruel.”

A long pause.

“Kevin? Are you still there?”

“Er, yeah! Yep, I’m here alright.” Kevin was immeasurably grateful that his fierce blush could not be seen through the phone.

“It was a nice little power trip, you know? I eventually left a discrete note on his superior’s desk, let the proper church authorities take it from there. Plus, the money helped pay for my advanced tap class. ” A small sigh. “Also….this is kind of embarrassing, but I haven’t exactly been lucky in love since I got home. Hearing someone come undone just from the sound of my voice is flattering, I suppose. Especially the ones who reciprocate. You probably think that’s ridiculous.”

Kevin’s approximation of casual wear suddenly felt very tight.

“No, no I get it. I can sort of see the appeal. I mean! No! Not see the appeal, see why you like it, not that  _I’d_ like it…oh gosh.” He let his head fall forward onto the study desk with a small thud.

Connor’s laughter echoed tinnily in his ear. “Don’t worry about it Kevin.”

“What about you,” he continued, “Have you fulfilled your potential to be the Casanova of the Latter Day Saints yet?”

“Connor, the only girl I’ve spoken too successfully in three years was Nabalungi. And by ‘successfully’ I mean that she didn’t run screaming from the terrifying agnostic. So I guess the answer to that is no.”

Connor’s reply was the slightest bit breathless. “You’ve turned into quite the bad boy, Elder Price. That is a shame. Maybe you shouldn’t be trying to start by talking?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, back in Uganda, whenever you were being particularly preachy, I’d try and take my mind off your voice by looking at…other things.”

“Like what?” Kevin demanded.

“Like your smile. Your eyes.” The corners of Kevin’s lips were tugged up irresistibly, a warm glow spreading through his chest. Connor promptly ruined this by adding, “Your ass.” Somehow, his wink carried down the line.

“You were such a terrible missionary! No wonder you ended up earning pocket money like this.” Kevin hoped that his light, bantering tone would let Connor know that he didn’t mean a word of it. He needed to keep on hearing that voice.

Luckily, Connor continued serenely, “And that needed a lot of concentration. Has anyone ever told you that you have a very flat ass, Kevin Price?”

Once again, Kevin was reduced to spluttering down the phone. “No they have not! That is…that is patently untrue!”

“Well, why don’t you give me the opportunity to reevaluate it?” Beneath the teasing, there was the slightest note of uncertainty.

“You mean…you want to meet up?” Kevin’s mouth dried faster than laundry in the Ugandan sun.

“I very much doubt my telescope from middle school would be any use. The truth is, I want to see you.”

“I want to see you too.” He took a deep, steadying breath. He’d already called a sex line tonight, why not ensure his own damnation?

“Connor? The reason…the reason I haven’t spoken to any girls is because I prefer boys.” The last part came out in a breathless rush. Without pausing, he scrambled onwards, “And in particular I prefer you.”

There was a horrible, dead silence from the other end.

“Oh thank Heavenly Father for that.” Connor’s voice was ever so slightly fainter with relief. Melodramatic asshole, Kevin thought uncharitably to himself.

Buoyed up with new confidence, he said quickly, “So where’re you living now? I’m still in Salt Lake City.”

“My life of sin allowed me to get an apartment in Provo. I’m your side of the city though. I’ll text you when I’m available, I’ve such a hectic schedule this week. Are you calling from your mobile? I hope you’ve got plenty of credit.”

Oh heck. Oh gosh darn it to heck.

“Kevin?”

When he replied, his voice was little more than a croak. “I…I’m calling from my home phone.”

“Oh em gosh Kevin. You are dead. You are so dead.” He took the receiver away from his chin, wincing at the excessive volume of Connor’s laugh.

Eventually the former missionary recovered enough to say, “I’ll write you an I.O.U, I promise.”

“Oh really?” Kevin was unimpressed.

Connor’s voice turned low and sultry, sending Kevin’s hair to stand on end despite himself. “Don’t be like that, sweetie. My clients are always… _very_  satisfied with my performance. I can’t wait to make it up to you.”

He switched abruptly back to his cheerful tone to give Kevin his number.

Scribbling it down on a piece of paper which he folded and placed with great care in his breast pocket, Kevin reluctantly said his goodbyes.

“I’ll see you soon Connor, so long as my parent’s don’t try and ground their 22 year old son. Which is not outside the realm of possibility!”

He hung up to the sound of Connor’s helpless laughter.

He made his way slowly back to the living room, already configuring complex plans of how to incinerate the phone bill before his parents so much as laid eyes on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin calls Connor only to have Connor believe that he was talking to a client. He finds a way to make it up to Kevin.

Kevin shut his bedroom door carefully, wedging his desk chair under the handle as best he could. His loving, caring parents believed that having a door lock was hanging a big ‘Welcome’ sign for Lucifer and he did not want to be disturbed now.

He sat on his bed and pulled his phone from his pocket. Connor had said he’d be free from 4 o’clock and it was 3:59. He drummed his fingers on his plain navy phone case impatiently.

The two former missionaries had embarked upon this tentative relationship one month ago, the night Kevin had been dared by a group of sexually repressed Mormon boys to call a sex line.

He told himself that it was concern for Connor’s busy schedule, not the physical incapability to wait one more second to hear the other man’s voice, that made him hit ‘dial number’ as soon as the numbers on his alarm clock flashed to ‘4’.

The ringing in his phone was uncomfortably loud.

“Hello, is this Connor?”

“It most certainly is,” purred the voice at the end of the line, “What can I do for you today?”

“Well, you said you were free at four. I’ve been waiting, actually.”

“I’ve been waiting too. God, it’s been so hard.” Connor’s voice was a semitone lower than usual and he seemed to be punctuating each sentence with a soft sigh.

“Missed me, huh?” Kevin couldn’t keep from smirking. Of course, it was only natural that even his old district leader wanted him.

Just then, a shout from downstairs startled the gangly former missionary. He let out a quiet ‘dang it’ as his phone slipped through his fingers and onto the floor.

When it was situated once again at his ear, the words he heard made him incredibly grateful that he’d shut his door.

“Oh yes. I’ve been sat here all afternoon, just waiting for you. I’m aching for you.” Kevin’s face became redder than Connor’s notorious sunburn when he heard a whimper from the other end. “I’ve been hard this whole time. All I could think about was touching myself, imagining that it was your hand on my cock, but I didn’t.” Connor obviously took Kevin’s silence as a cue to continue. “You told me to be a good boy and I have been. I’ve been so good, will you let me fuck myself? Please?”

The only response Kevin could manage was a choked groan.

“I’m so empty sir. I need you to fuck me, sir, need you to make me feel so full.” Connor broke off into harsh panting breaths.

Somehow, Kevin found the strength deep inside himself to speak again. “Con, what on earth are you doing?”

“Wait...Kevin?” The former district leader’s breathing slowly returned to normal. “Is that you?”

“Well it’s definitely not your 4 o’clock appointment because you told me that it had been cancelled.” He did his best to sound nonchalant, but his voice was still frustratingly faint.

“Oh em gosh, I am so sorry Kevin! I completely forgot!” In his mind’s eye, Kevin could clearly see Connor wringing his hands and biting his lip, as he always had done in Uganda when he was flustered. “I guess...I guess you heard everything?”

“Pretty much.”

“Oh no. Oh Heavenly Father, no.” Connor gave a wail of genuine despair.

“Hey, it’s ok! Don’t get upset! It’s not like you were keeping this a secret from me or anything.”

Connor’s tone was miserable. “I know, but it’s not the point. You shouldn’t have heard me saying...those things to another man. Well, someone I thought was another man.”

This overdue modesty of Connor’s was incredibly endearing to Kevin. “I’m ok, honestly! Well, it’s a bit embarrassing, but I can’t say that I...that I didn’t like it.” He tried to offset his suddenly thick voice with a breezy chirp of “Mormons don’t lie, remember?” Fortunately for him, Kevin was telling the truth. He crossed and uncrossed his legs from his perch on the edge of his bed, his trousers feeling rather tighter than usual.

“You liked that?” Connor hummed thoughtfully. He had perked up remarkably quickly. “Because if that’s the case-” Here his voice slipped down into its previous huskier tone, “You still have that I.O.U I gave you. It’d be my pleasure to honour it.” Whilst waiting for Kevin’s reply, he let out a small whine of discomfort.

“Connor, what are you doing?”

“I’m, er, that is…” His voice trailed off guiltily.

“Are you touching yourself?” Kevin asked incredulously.

“I’m a true performer Kevin, I aim for realism,” Connor replied with scathing sarcasm, “It’s not exactly professional, but it’s been a long day.”

“Oh,” Kevin breathed in a kind of wonder. He had always been too obedient, too terrified of disappointing God to risk anything more than shoving a nervous hand down in his pants in the depths of the night, then rushing to the laundry room, flushed with completion and shame. The thought that Connor was on the other end of the line, stretching himself open so brazenly...“You must have so many Hell Dreams.”

“Funnily enough, I don’t. I thankfully haven’t had one since our brush with excommunication.” He gave a small laugh, adding, “Are you ready to risk getting one yourself?”

Kevin held his breath. The hairs on his nape were tingling with anticipation and there was a strange fluttering in his chest.

A bang from downstairs nearly sent his phone flying for a second time. “Kevin dear?” his mother called from below, “Jack and I are just going grocery shopping. Do you want anything?”

Kevin yelled back, “I’m fine, Mom!” The sooner she left the better. “Actually, could you get me some strawberry poptarts, please?”

He put the phone slowly back to his ear. The front door banged faintly as Connor giggled. “Your mom still does your shopping?”

“Shut up, Connor.”

Connor quietened himself obligingly, going on to purr, “Now will you let me make it up to you, sir? I’m all yours.”

Despite the lingering note of amusement, Kevin felt his cock twitch at his words. Connor sat in his room, hanging onto his every word, obeying every command he gave…

As pleasing as the mental image was, something wasn’t quite right. Kevin swallowed nervously, realising that he hadn’t the slightest idea of what sort of commands he should even be giving. He felt as lost as the day he had first met the district leader, following all of Elder McKinley’s gestures and sweetly voiced orders blindly in a search for familiarity. He was ashamed to feel that same need for reassurance.

“Elder McKinley, I mean, Connor, I don’t know what to say, I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Elder? We’re not on our mission anymore, Kevin.” He could hear Connor’s affection smile even with just his words.

“I know, but...I kind of wish we were? You were always so good at telling people what to do and...I kind of liked you bossing us around. It took the pressure off, you know?”

Connor scoffed. “Kevin Price, I don’t think you obeyed a single instruction I gave you in a whole two years.”

“But I tried to!” said Kevin defensively, “I mean, I always liked the idea of pleasing you.”

“Is this you saying that you’re finally ready to do as you’re told, Kevin Price?”

Kevin screwed his eyes shut as he answered quietly, “Yes, Elder McKinley.”

“Have you ever done anything like this Kevin?”

A red flush crept up Kevin’s neck. “I once made out with a girl before I went to the MTC. Well, we kissed a bit. She tried to persuade me to...you know, touch her but I just took her home. It’s not what Heavenly Father wants.”

Kevin tried to sound offhand but the confession of the extent of his virginity made him stumble and blush.

Any regrets Kevin had about his reply were swept away by Connor’s delighted sigh. “We’ll take this slow, ok? I want you to relax for me, and just listen to what I say. All you have to do is let me hear you.”

He heard the faint clatter of something being moved on the other end of the line. He focused on this mundane noise, trying to keep himself calm.

When Connor next spoke, it was as though he were back in Uganda. He sounded calm and practical and authoritative. Only long conversations in the inky night allowed Kevin to hear the slight theatrical ring to his words.

“I want you to take off your clothes, Elder Price. Can you do that for me?”

He stood up to undress, placing his phone down carefully after putting it on speaker. Once he had tugged off his shirt and trousers, he asked, “My garments too, Elder McKinley?”

“You still wear those?” A contemplative pause, followed by, “You can leave those on Elder Price.” His voice was charged with some new inexplicable quality that told Kevin they had well and truly started.

“I’d let you keep those on. I’d lay you down gently, because you’d look so pure and sweet in your garments and I’d lick my lips, knowing how that purity was going to be ruined.”

Kevin exhaled slowly as he lay back on his bed, lying his phone by his ear on the pillow.

“I wouldn’t be able to keep from touching you. All those days, watching you and not being able to touch you, to grab you and hold you close. You were so cruel Elder Price, brushing against my shoulder and my hips like it was nothing.”

Kevin wondered at the back of his mind if he had done this. He supposed that, near the end of his mission, he had taken all the little opportunities to be close to him.

“I’d teach you that it’s wrong to tease people like that, Elder. You’d look up at me with those big puppy dog eyes because you’re too proud to beg this soon. Unfortunately for you sweetie, I’m very patient. I’d make myself slow down, just brushing my hands against your chest.”

Kevin mirrored this with his own hands, surprised by how much more a reaction the light touch garnered.

“You’d arch your back off the bed, trying to get more, you’re such a greedy boy. I wouldn’t let you get away with it. Every time you’d move, I’d take my hands away completely.”

Kevin promptly withdrew his own hands and whined at the loss of contact. Surprised at himself, he quickly bit his lip.

“Nu-uh sweetie,” Connor reprimanded him gently, “I want to hear you, remember?”

“Yes, Elder McKinley,” he replied breathlessly.

“Good boy,” Connor said warmly and if that just didn’t make Kevin whine pathetically all over again.

“I’d sit in your lap and lean down to kiss you. You’d turn your head away, playing hard to get after you’d been teased like that. Luckily I’m persistent and I’d nip at your lips until you opened up to me.”

Kevin parted his lips obligingly, all his will concentrated on feeling the imagined feather light touch of the district leader’s lips.

“While you were distracted I’d reach behind myself and take hold of your cock.”

Kevin’s gasp was not so much caused by pleasure as it was caused by the sheer shock of Elder McKinley saying ‘cock’.

“That’s it, Kevin. Let me hear you,” Connor said soothingly, “Touch yourself for me now.”

Kevin’s hand crept down to brush against the front of his garments. He was sure that his breathing, rapidly growing heavier, carried clearly to Connor’s ears. At his first shy touch, he let out a long breath.

“I’d tease you through your garments until you cracked and begged me for more.”

Kevin duly traced the outline of his hardening cock. It was as though each touch sent a tiny, tingling electric shock through his body. Just as Connor had predicted, it didn’t take long for his arousal to outweigh his pride.

“Elder McKinley, I want more. Touch me properly.”

Connor decided to indulge his occasional tendency to be a complete bastard by saying smugly, “Ask nicely, Elder Price.”

“Elder McKinley, please! Touch me, please.”

“That’s better. You sound so pretty when you beg Kevin, I’ll want to hear more of that in the future.” He laughed softly at Kevin’s angry whine. “I’ll give you what you want though now. I’d tug your garments down slowly, then take them off completely.” He paused to allow Kevin to shimmy out of the sheer fabric. “I’d start slow, just teasing your very tip.”

Kevin lightly took hold of his cock. He followed Connor’s teasing instructions but was surprised to find no rush of sudden relief. He moaned, but it was uncertain and insincere.

“Does that not feel good?” Beneath his excitement, Connor’s concern was palpable.

“No! It’s fine, it’s just...not enough?” Kevin’s voice trailed upwards into a question.

“We can fix that sweetie. I want to make you feel good Kevin, I want to make it so you can’t think it’s that good. I’d try again, stroking you firmly, just enjoying feeling your cock harden in my hand.” The moan that followed these scandalous words was slightly muffled, as though Connor had thrown back his head.

This technique was far better for Kevin and he allowed his moans to spill freely from his lips. He exaggerated the slight bucking of his hips so that Connor could hear the faint creaking of bed springs.

“But you’re a greedy boy, aren’t you Elder Price?” cooed Connor.

Kevin whined in protest but didn’t stop the movements of his hand.

“That wouldn’t be enough for long. No, pretty soon you’d need more. And I’m a good district leader, Kevin. I always know make sure my missionaries get what they need.” Despite the present tense no longer being applicable, the pride in Connor’s voice hinted at a very specific form of  care he had supplied in the past.

Kevin chose not to question this. Instead he agreed happily with Connor, squirming on the bed.

“I’d sit myself down between your legs and I’d part them with my hands on your thighs. They’d be so skinny compared to mine and I’d run my hands down them as you spread your legs.” Underneath the well-practiced confidence, there was the barest hint of uncertainty.

Kevin mumbled something into his pillow.

“What was that sweetie?”

“I really like your legs,” he muttered quickly, face somehow reddening even further. Connor cooed and continued happily.

“I’d kiss my way down your chest, right down to your cock. I’d kiss you until you demanded to have your cock sucked. But rudeness isn’t very Mormon, is it now Kevin?”

Kevin whined and shook his head wildly in response, too far gone for any other reply.

“No, I’d make you beg.” At another pitiful whine from Kevin, he sighed and added, “Don’t worry sweetie. I’d love to hear you, but it is rather cruel when you can’t get your reward.”

His partner moaned gratefully.

“So you’d part your legs even further for me.” Connor’s voice became more matter of fact for the addendum of ‘Pop a pillow under your hips for me sweetie.”

Kevin obliged despite being loathe to take his hands from his cock, wiggling his hips to get used to his position.

A short pause. “Oh shoot, Kevin, do you have any lube?”

“No, of course not!” said Kevin, scandalised, before he remembered the position he was in; legs spread wide, ass propped up.

“Um...I heard you can just, you know, use spit?” said Kevin, loud voice muted by uncertainty.

“For your first time? I don’t think so sweetie,” Connor said, outraged.

Kevin shifted his weight, his position straining his muscles slightly. Connor clicked his teeth irritatingly as he thought of a solution.

“We’ll just have to do this the other way around. I am pretty much prepared already.” His voice dropped. “But don’t worry, Elder Price. I’ll introduce you to this very soon.”

Kevin heard the shifting of something heavy (perhaps a chair) then the soft creaking of bed springs. Connor let out the faintest whimper, sending all of Kevin’s hair on end, then quickly relaxed into heavy breaths as he stretched himself.

The knowledge that his former district leader was stretching himself, preparing himself for his cock, imagined or net, sent a fresh wave of arousal through Kevin. He wasted no time in thrusting up into his hand.

“Yes, that’s it,” groaned Elder McKinley, hearing his moans begin once more.

The district leader forced himself to hold still for the barest moment, then returned to his unseen ministrations once he was satisfied that the pair of them were moving in perfect synchronisation.

“Is that good, Elder Price?” gasped Connor.

Before Connor’s moans and breathless whispers drove him out of his mind completely, Kevin attempted to reciprocate. “Feels so good Elder McKinley,” he said shakily, “I’d fu-” He broke off, unable to curse. “I’d...make love to you so hard.”

Even through his haze of arousal, Kevin could hear the little voice at the back of his head screaming at him. All the spare blood in his body rushed to turn his face scarlet. “Sorry, Con.”

Connor had the good grace to try and hide his laughter.

“Just...let me do the talking from now on, okay?”

Fortunately for the humiliated elder, from this point on there was very little talking. The time slipped past in a blur of harsh panting and unrestrained moans. Kevin’s bed creaked slightly beneath him as he unashamedly thrust his hips into thin air.

Then Connor decided to speak again. This time though, he limited himself to a single word. Kevin’s ears were filled with a desperate litany of ‘Kevin’.

It was all too much. All that existed for Kevin in that moment was the burning contact of his hand and Connor’s soft cooing in his ear. Kevin’s free hand flailed about desperately, his inability to calm himself down robbing him of any self-control. He didn’t even have time to warn Connor.

He threw his hands behind his head and all but screamed as he came. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he became aware of the cum that had landed stickily on his chest.

Humiliation sent his ears burning as Connor asked tentatively, “Kevin, did you just...come?”

An embarrassed squeak was the only reply he received.

“Oh sweetie,” he sighed, “It’s ok.” Had Kevin be able to see Connor, he would have seen a combination of annoyance and smugness on the shorter man’s face. As flattering as it was to have taken apart the formerly proud and obnoxious elder with just a few words, he himself was still achingly hard.

“Kevin sweetie, can you do me a favour? I want you to keep touching yourself. Can you do that for me?” He had dropped back into his ‘district leader voice’.

“Yes, Elder McKinley,” said Kevin quickly, anxious to appease his partner.

“Because this is what I’d do. I’d love feeling you come inside me. I’d keep you inside me, holding on tight-” He broke off to gasp in pleasure, “I wouldn’t let one drop of cum out.”

“Oh god,” Kevin whispered brokenly.

“You’d be all pink and flushed and every move I made would make you whimper because your cock is just so sensitive.”

Kevin whined in agreement, even the gentle movements of his hand were too much now.

“Would you try and keep going for me?”

His courage was fading with his arousal, but he still managed to reply, “Oh yes Elder McKinley. I want to please you, I want to make you come too. I’d...I’d let you grind down on me and I’d-” he swallowed thickly, “I’d stroke your c-cock too. I want to feel you, Elder McKinley.” He could feel his blush burning at his neck.

“Oh yes Kevin, that’s it.” Connor was panting wildly, and now he was more alert, Kevin could hear faint, slick sounds at the end of the line. “I’d thrust into your hand and look into your eyes so you’d know how good you were making me feel.”

Kevin’s whines were now verging on pained, his cock was more sensitive than it had ever been and even the lightest touch brought him ever closer to overstimulation.

Fortunately, Connor’s wealth of experience meant that the district leader was not far behind Kevin. The other end of the line erupted in a short shout of ‘Kevin!’

The recipient of the cry allowed his arms to fall back onto the bed, chest heaving wildly.

He became aware also of an unpleasant stickiness where his cum had landed on the top half of his garments. The voice at the back of his head muttered that it was going to be a nightmare to clean that up up without his parents finding out, but the warm, pleasant heaviness in his limbs drowned it out.

Sleepy and satisfied, Kevin curled up on his bed, long limbs tucked in close to his chest. He smiled happily as McKinley’s breathing slowly returned to normal, punctuated by little moans and gasps.

Eyelids beginning to droop, he said quietly, “Thank you Elder McKinley.”

Connor’s response was impressively nonchalant. “No need to thank me, Kevin. I’m just glad you had me to tell you what to do.”

Kevin was too tired to swipe back, simply asking, “Connor?”

“Yes sweetie?”

“I can’t wait until we can do this in person.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
